


Christmas Commercial

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Christmas, M/M, a nie świąteczne, w sumie trochę to melodramatyczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mając pięć lat Harry wystąpił w świątecznej reklamie u boku siedmioletniego Louisa przebrany za dziewczynkę. Propozycja nakręcenia sequelu na piętnastolecie tej reklamy powoduje lawinę wydarzeń - i tych dobrych, jak i tych złych. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, tych drugich trochę więcej…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Świąteczna reklama

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę bardziej melodramatyczne niż planowałam, ale jakoś to tak wyszło... Wesołych świąt! xx  
> osoby publiczne jakimi są 1d nie należą do mnie, ale fic tak. wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone.

_15 lat temu_

            Pięcioletni Harry z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się, jak jego mama pracuje. Malowała jakiejś pani buzię różnymi pędzelkami i różnymi kolorami i chłopiec zastanawiał się, czy gdyby miał swoje farbki – te różnokolorowe, a nie takie monotonne beżowo-różowe jak mama – to mógłby też kogoś pomalować.

            Nagle do pokoju wpadł reżyser, bardzo przerażający pan, i Harry skulił się bardziej na swoim krześle. Mężczyzna obrzucił pomieszczenie wzrokiem, zatrzymał się na Harrym i wykrzyknął:

            - Anne, jeszcze nigdy nie byłem ci tak wdzięczny za to, że wzięłaś tego bachora ze sobą do pracy!

            Zwróciło to uwagę wszystkich makijażystek i stylistek obecnych w pomieszczeniu. Mama Harry’ego popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na reżysera, który zaraz zaczął wyjaśniać.

            - Dziewczynka, która miała zagrać w naszej reklamie, w ostatniej chwili zachorowała i nie może się tu zjawić. Ale – tu znowu popatrzył na Harry’ego – wystarczy przebrać go za dziewczynkę i problem rozwiązany!

            Anne zacisnęła usta w prostą linię i wydawała się nad tym zastanawiać. Chwilę potem podeszła do krzesła, na którym siedział Harry i przykucnęła przed nim, by jej twarz znalazła się trochę niżej.

            - Harry – zaczęła – chciałbyś wystąpić w naszej reklamie? Ubierzemy cię jak dziewczynkę, ale nie będziesz się musiał niczym martwić. To nie będzie trudne. A potem mama zabierze cię na największe lody, jakie mogą być na świecie!

            Podczas gdy na początku chłopiec tylko patrzył na mamę, po ostatnim zdaniu w jego oczach pojawił się blask.

            - Ale… Ale jest za zimno na lody… - powiedział z wahaniem, chociaż było widać, że ta propozycja jest dla niego bardzo ciężka do odrzucenia.

            - I co z tego? Dziś będziemy łamać zasady. Co ty na to? - Harry bez wahania pokiwał główką. Jego mama uśmiechnęła się i poczochrała jego czuprynę. – Mary! – zwróciła się do innej makijażystki. – Skończysz malować Katie? Ja się muszę zająć moim Harrym.

            Kobieta pokiwała głową, więc Anne podała swojemu synkowi rękę, by zszedł z krzesła.

            - Chodź – zachęciła go. – Zaraz zaczniemy łamać zasady.

***

            Ze swoimi loczkami, w które wpięte zostały spinki w kształcie gwiazdek i w białej sukieneczce z tiulem i brokatem, Harry wyglądał naprawdę na dziewczynkę.

            - Gemma ci będzie zazdrościć – powiedziała mu mama, kiedy pomagała mu założyć czerwone lakierki z gwiazdkami. – Sama by pewnie chciała tu wystąpić.

            Anne jeszcze poprawiła sukienkę i wzięła Harry’ego na plan. Było to duże pomieszczenie, po którym kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi, a na jego środku zbudowane były dwie kuchnie: jedna mała, można by powiedzieć że w rozmiarze dziecięcym, a druga normalna.

            Harry zauważył starszego od siebie chłopca, który ubrany w garnitur szedł ze swoją mamą w ich kierunku.

            - Cześć! – przywitał się. – Jestem Louis! A ty?

            - Harry – odpowiedział.

            - Harry? Przecież to imię dla chłopca.

            Anne już chciała powiedzieć, że Harry jest chłopcem, ale mama Louisa położyła mu ręce na ramionach i pochyliła się nad nim.

            - To pewnie skrót od Harriet. Mam rację? – spytała, spoglądając na mamę Harry’ego. Ta znów miała zaprzeczyć, ale tym razem przeszkodził jej reżyser.

            - Dzieci! Dzieci, chodźcie, kręcimy waszą część reklamy!

            Asystentka reżysera z przepraszającym uśmiechem zabrała oboje chłopców od ich matek i zaprowadziła do małej kuchni.

            - Teraz będziecie udawać, że gotujecie jedzenie na świąteczny obiad. Wyciągniecie z piekarnika mięsko – pokazała im, że muszą wziąć rękawice, chociaż wszystko i tak jest zimne – potem poudajecie, że tu podsmażacie ziemniaczki na patelni, a na koniec że robicie pudding. Będziemy musieli to kilka razy powtórzyć, więc dajcie z siebie wszystko. Jasne?

            Chłopcy pokiwali gorliwie głowami.

            - I postarajcie się przy tym dobrze bawić – dodała kobieta, a potem odeszła za kamerę, skąd jeszcze pokazała im kciuki w górę.

            - I… Akcja! – zawołała.

            Z początku szło im opornie, ale zaczęli się rozkręcać. W końcu, jak to dwójka chłopców w tym wieku, po prostu zaczęli rozrabiać. Nikt im jednak nie mógł przeszkodzić, bo wyglądali zbyt uroczo – a wszystko się nagrywało.

            - Cięcie! – zawołał w końcu reżyser. – Louis, Harry, dziękujemy, byliście świetni! Jay, Anne, możecie ich zabrać, teraz kręcimy z Katie i Maxem. Proszę o brawa dla naszych gwiazdek!

            Ekipa zaczęła klaskać, a Harry się trochę zarumienił.

            - Wiesz co? – zaczął Louis. – Myślałem, że dziewczyny są nudne, ale z tobą było fajnie. Może kiedyś znowu się spotkamy – powiedział i wziął za rękę mamę, która do niego podeszła. – Pa, Harry! – pomachał mu na odchodne.

            Anne zabrała Harry’ego z powrotem do garderoby. Mimo, że kiedy się przebrał i mama pozwoliła mu wyjść, żeby popatrzyć jak dorośli nagrywają, nie znalazł nigdzie Louisa. Zrobiło mu się smutno, bo też się z nim dobrze bawił – ale nie był to smutek, którego nie mogłaby przegonić gigantyczna porcja lodów.

***

            - Gemma! – zawołała Anne. – Pospiesz się, jest reklama z Harrym!

            Dziewczynka zbiegła z góry, o mało co nie upadając kiedy poślizgnęła się na jednym stopniu, ale zdążyła. W telewizji widać było małą kuchnię i dwójkę dzieci, chłopca i dziewczynkę, który przygotowywali świąteczny obiad. Dużo się przy tym śmiali i nawet jak pudding im się wylał nie tracili humoru. Potem reklama ukazała już dwójkę dorosłych ludzi, którzy również przygotowywali jakieś potrawy. Na koniec na ekranie pojawiła się nazwa producenta sprzętu kuchennego i jakaś pani przeczytała motto: „Kuchnie dla wszystkich”.

            - Mamooo – jęknęła dziewczynka, a Anne spojrzała na nią pytająco.

            - Tak, Gems?

            - Dlaczego Harry jest ładniejszą dziewczynką ode mnie?

            Anne mogła się tylko roześmiać.

***

_Teraz_

            Harry spojrzał na swoją tacę z powiększonym McZestawem, a potem na tacę Nialla, na której znajdowały się trzy chicken burgery, podwójne duże frytki i największa cola. Powrócił wzrokiem do swojej tacy, a potem znów popatrzył na tą od Nialla.

            - Jak? – spytał po prostu odwijając swojego wrapa.

            - Czo jak? – Niall zapytał z ustami pełnymi frytek.

            - Jak ty możesz tyle jeść i nie przytyć? Ja jem normalnie, a i tak mi się boczki wylewają. – Harry brzmiał na przygnębionego.

            - Trzeba było przyjąć moją ofertę – powiedział Liam, nabijając na widelec porcję sałatki którą przyniósł sobie z domu. – Naprawdę mogę ci załatwić dietetyka po kosztach.

            - Dzięki, ale nie jest ze mną jeszcze aż _tak_ źle.

            Liam wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojej sałatki. Harry ze złością zrobił wielkiego gryza i właśnie wtedy zadzwonił jego telefon, leżący na stole obok tych jego przyjaciół. Na ekranie wyświetliło się zdjęcie jego mamy, więc szybko przeżuł i połknął, omal się nie dławiąc przy okazji.

            - Halo? – odebrał i pokazał środkowy palec śmiejącemu się z niego Niallowi.

            - Harry, kiedy wrócisz do domu? – spytała Anne.

            - Um… - Popatrzył na zegarek. – Mogę być za pół godziny. A co?

            - To nie jest coś, co powinnam ci mówić przez telefon… Ale nie martw się, to nie jest nic złego, nikt nie umarł – zapewniła go szybko. – Tylko jakbyś się mógł wyrobić w te pół godziny, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna.

            - Jasne mamo, to już się zbieram – powiedział, rozłączył się i wsadził sobie telefon do kieszeni. – Muszę się zbierać, mama chce, żebym wrócił – oznajmił swoim przyjaciołom. Wsadził sobie kilka frytek do ust, popił colą i przysunął tacę w stronę Nialla. – Częstuj się – dodał, założył kurtkę i wybiegł z McDonalda.

            Dziękował londyńskim inżynierom za to, że metro mogło jeździć tak często i tak szybko, bo nawet z jedną przesiadką wyrobił się w niecałe trzydzieści minut, mimo ścisku i duchoty.

            - Jestem! – krzyknął, wchodząc do domu i zrzucając buty. Z kuchni wyłoniła się jego mama, a za nią jakiś wysoki, obcy mężczyzna. Nie… nie był obcy. Harry go skądś kojarzył. Ale skąd?

            - No no no, młody pan Styles, jaki wyrośnięty – powiedział, podając mu rękę i wtedy Harry sobie przypomniał; to reżyser tej reklamy w której zagrał jak miał pięć lat.

            - Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie. – O co chodzi?

            - Może usiądziesz, Harry? – zaproponowała mu mama, więc zasiadł przy kuchennym stole, naprzeciwko reżysera, którego nazwiska nie pamiętał.

            - Więc, Harry, pamiętasz reklamę sprzętu kuchennego którą robiliśmy te piętnaście lat temu?

            Chłopak pokiwał głową.

            - Właśnie chodzi o to, że jest teraz taka okrągła rocznica. Firma chce zrobić jakby drugą część tej reklamy, w której te dzieci z pierwszej reklamy jako dorośli będą używać ich sprzętu. I slogan „Z wami przez lata”. Więc co, piszesz się na to?

            Harry tylko zamrugał, gapiąc się na mężczyznę.

            - Harry? – Anne położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – Dotarło do ciebie to, co właśnie powiedział pan White?

            Zamiast odpowiedzieć mamie, wyrzucił z siebie słowa adresowane do reżysera:

            - Będę musiał przebrać się za dziewczynę?

            - Tak, firma bardzo nalega na to, żeby były to te same dzieci.

            Harry przygryzł wargę i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła na dłuższą chwilę lodówka i zdjęcie, które na niej wisiało. Zdjęcie jego siostry.

            - Może Gemma zrobi to za mnie? – spytał, patrząc z nadzieją na mamę.

            - Nie ma szans, frajerze – usłyszał głos dziewczyny zza siebie i zobaczył, że stoi ona w drzwiach do kuchni.

            - Podsłuchiwałaś?!

            Gemma wzruszyła ramionami i zakładając ręce na piersi oparła się o framugę. Na ustach miała cwaniacki uśmieszek, a oczy się śmiały. Niestety nie do niego; zdecydowanie _z_ niego.

            - Ale dlaczego?

            - Dlaczego podsłuchiwałam? Bo chciałam się z ciebie pośmiać.

            Trafiony zatopiony.

            - Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz za mnie?

            - No nie wiem… - Udała, że się zastanawia. – Może dlatego, że – zaczęła wyliczać na palcach – nie mam za grosz talentu aktorskiego w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wolałabym pozostać anonimowa, no i zawsze ci powtarzałam, że jesteś ładniejszą dziewczyną niż ja. – Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie.

            - No widzisz! – podłapał pan White. – Posłuchaj siostry, bo mądrze mówi!

            Harry zaczął się zastanawiać. Bo pieniądze, które dostanie z tej reklamy na pewno odciążą mamę i wreszcie będzie mógł się jakoś przyczynić do utrzymania domu; obie z Gemmą pracowały, a on tylko studiował i nie był w stanie znaleźć sobie niczego. Poza tym… Poza tym tylko się przebierze, pomalują go… Nikt go potem nie rozpozna na ulicy… Po prostu to nakręcą i będzie miał spokój, nie?

            - Dobra – powiedział wreszcie, a słowo to przecięło ciężką, zalegającą w kuchni ciszę jak nóż przecina camembert.

            Camembert? Nieważne.

            - Zrobię to – dodał, chcąc doprecyzować. – Tylko ta jedna reklama, żadnych kontraktów, żadnych dalszych zobowiązań.

            - Jasne. – Reżyser przytakiwał gorliwie.

            - I jeszcze jeden warunek: jak najmniej ludzi będzie wiedziało, że jestem chłopakiem.

            Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco, a on spuścił wzrok.

            - Nie chcę, żeby mnie potem rozpoznawali. Żeby ktokolwiek mnie rozpoznał.

            White westchnął, ale pokiwał głową.

            - Dobrze. Więc jeśli chodzi o szczegóły, to…

***

_Rozmowa grupowa z użytkownikami hstyle, captain_irish i paynetrain._

**hstyle:** chłopaki…

**hstyle:** mam złą wiadomość…

**captain_irish:** co się stało??

**paynetrain:** mam kogoś pobić???

**hstyle:** nie!!!

**hstyle:** znaczy się, to by rozwiązało część problemu, ale nie

**hstyle:** pamiętacie jak wam mówiłem o tej reklamie w której wystąpiłem jak miałem 5 lat?

**captain_irish:** no

**paynetrain:** no

**hstyle:** więc chcą zrobić drugą część

**hstyle:** i tak jakby mam tam grać

**hstyle:** tak jakby jako dziewczyna

**captain_irish:** HAHAHAHAHHA

**paynetrain:** serio??

**captain_irish:** HAHAHHAHAHAHA

**hstyle:** no serio

**captain_irish:** HAHAHAH

**captain_irish:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAH

**hstyle:** niall proszę przestań się śmiać to jest poważna sprawa

**captain_irish:** nie

**captain_irish:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

_Użytkownik hstyle się rozłączył._

**captain_irish:** powiedziałem coś nie tak?

_Użytkownik paynetrain się rozłączył._

**captain_irish:** chłopakiii

**captain_irish:** ale jesteście

_Użytkownik captain_irish się rozłączył. Rozmowa zakończona._

***

            Louis zaciągnął się, po czym wypuścił z ust dym w kształcie kółek. Przeleciały one nad londyńską ulicą, na którą wychodził jego balkon, a potem rozwiały się, jakby nie istniały. W jego głowie jawiło się tylko jedno imię: Harriet. Harry.

            Pamiętał, że kiedy podczas kręcenia tej reklamy tak dobrze się z nią bawił, potem w szkole czy na zajęciach pozalekcyjnych nie chciał rozmawiać z żadną dziewczyną, bo według niego nie dorównywała Harry. Potem myśl o niej się zatarła, ale została gdzieś w jego umyśle.

            Przez wiele lat miał wiele dziewczyn; jego związki były jednak pechowe. Zayn stwierdził, że podświadomie odrzuca te wszystkie dziewczyny, bo porównuje je do Harriet; kiedy Louis mu zwymyślał od idiotów, bo przecież miał wtedy siedem lat i spędził z nią trzy godziny, jego przyjaciel opowiedział mu o psychoanalizie Freuda i o tym, że na zachowania w życiu dorosłym wpływają wydarzenia z dzieciństwa. Louis oczywiście wyzwał go od pieprzonych kujonów, ale po czasie musiał przyznać mu rację.

            Pieprzony kujon.

            I teraz miał okazję się spotkać z Harriet; po tylu latach mógł znów nakręcić z nią reklamę świąteczną. I jego serce biło szybciej na myśl o tym, bo miał nadzieję… W sumie na co miał nadzieję? Nie wiedział.

            Chłopak zgasił papierosa na balustradzie i zrzucił peta na chodnik kilka pięter niżej. Utopił się w kałuży.

            Tydzień. Za tydzień wszystko się wyjaśni.

***

            Harry bawił się swoimi dłońmi, kiedy jego mama zajmowała się makijażem, a młoda kobieta o imieniu Lou go czesała – a raczej czesała perukę na jego głowie. Aż się bał spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Teraz, kiedy to miało się urzeczywistnić nagle stwierdził, że to był bardzo zły pomysł. Dlaczego się na to zgodził, dlaczego?

            Najgorsze dla niego było jednak ogolenie, a raczej wydepilowanie tego nikłego zarostu nad którym tak długo pracował, chcąc dorównać Liamowi. Było to równie upokarzające, jak Gemma pokazująca mu, jak ma wydepilować sobie nogi i pachy. (Upokarzające było również to, jak niesamowita była dla niego ta nagła gładkość skóry).

            Kiedy obie kobiety skończyły swoją pracę, nadszedł czas na Caroline, stylistkę. Pomogła mu założyć stanik, który potem wypchała, po czym go ubrała w białą sukienkę do kolan akurat w takim fasonie, by wydawało się, że ma szersze biodra i węższe ramiona.

            Gdy w końcu przejrzał się w lustrze, był zaskoczony; czuł się, jakby patrzył na wyższą i nieco niedorobioną wersję Gemmy.

            - To będzie porażka – stwierdził, podczas gdy wszystkie kobiety patrzyły na niego z aprobatą, będąc o krok od rozpoczęcia rozpływania się nad tym, jak to ślicznie wygląda. – Miejmy to już z głowy – powiedział ponuro i wyszedł z garderoby na plan. Cieszył się, że tylko one i reżyser wiedziały, kim naprawdę jest.

            Ledwo co zrobił dwa kroki za drzwi, kiedy zobaczył idącego w jego stronę chłopaka.

            - Harry? – spytał, zatrzymując się przy nim. Był jego wzrostu, ale Styles zauważył, że tylko dzięki specjalnym butom jakby na obcasach. – Ach, to… - Chłopak się widocznie zawstydził. – Powiedzieli mi, że muszę to założyć, skoro jesteś wyższa ode mnie. Ale, jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem, a nie wiem, czy mnie pamiętasz… Jestem Louis. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Harry bał się, że jak ją uściśnie, chłopak zorientuje się, że ma dość męskie dłonie, więc po prostu się uśmiechnął i cichym, nieco wyższym głosem powiedział:

            - Wiem. – I wtedy to do niego trafiło; ten przystojny, bez wątpienia przystojny chłopak to Louis.

            Świetnie.

            Harry się zarumienił i miał nadzieję, że warstwy podkładu i różu na jego policzkach to ukryją. Bo był naprawdę przystojny. I Harry widział, jak on na niego patrzy, co było jeszcze gorsze, bo pokazywało to, że jest bardzo hetero. Bo myśli, że jest dziewczyną. A Harry… cóż. Można powiedzieć, że jest bardzo hetero dziewczyną.

            Oznaczało to jednocześnie, że jest bardzo homo chłopakiem.

            _To będzie katastrofa_ , pomyślał już po raz kolejny. Na całe szczęście reżyser już ich zawołał i zaczął tłumaczyć co i jak. Właściwie mieli robić to, co wtedy; przygotowywać świąteczny obiad.

            To nie było takie łatwe, jak się Harry’emu mogło wydawać. Szczególnie ta część, w której asystent reżysera o imieniu Ben powiedział, że powinni wyglądać na zakochanych. To, że Louis był przystojny, tylko to utrudniało; tak samo jak to, że Harry nie umie grać, a do tego jest potwornie niezdarny, przez co znów udało mu się coś upuścić.

            - Prze… przepraszam – wyjąkał, próbując pozbierać pieczeń z ziemi, ale ktoś pociągnął go za rękę, żeby wstał i dał innym to posprzątać – i to był Louis.

            - Czemu jesteś taka spięta?

            Harry wzruszył ramionami. Wziął głęboki wdech i odchylił głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć w sufit. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że w sumie będzie przez to jeszcze wyraźniej widać jego jabłko Adama, więc się powstrzymał.

            - Pamiętasz, jak się dobrze bawiliśmy jako dzieci? – spytał Louis. – Przecież możemy to teraz powtórzyć. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Harry to odwzajemnił.

            - Tak, jasne – odpowiedział. I może to trochę banalne, ale pomyślał sobie _yolo_. Bo w końcu i tak nikt go tu nie zna, i tak nie ma zamiaru ujawniać swojej prawdziwej tożsamości czy mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z kimś z tych ludzi w przyszłości.

            Więc dał się ponieść.

***

            - Cięcie! – zawołał reżyser. – Mamy to! Dziękuję bardzo, byliście świetni! – wykrzyknął i zaczął klaskać. Wszyscy dołączyli się do krótkich braw dla samych siebie, a Harry jak najszybciej chyłkiem uciekł do swojej garderoby. Nie było w sumie tak źle, ale miał już tego dość. Poza tym, od peruki swędziała go głowa.

            - Nigdy więcej – powiedział już swoim normalnym, niskim głosem, kiedy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zdjął z głowy perukę, którą rzucił na jakieś wolne krzesło. – Nigdy więcej. – Zrzucił ze stóp baleriny i  opadł ciężko na fotel przed lustrem. – Mamo, zdejmij mi tą tapetę z twarzy, _proszę_.

            Anne podeszła do niego z uśmiechem i pogładziła go po przydługich i coraz mniej kręconych włosach.

            - Świetnie się spisałeś, synku.

            Kobieta  zaczęła swoją pracę, rozmawiając z nim o głupotach, żeby poprawić mu choć trochę humor.

            - Hej, Harry… - dobiegło ich nagle od drzwi, które cicho się otworzyły. Chłopak spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Louisa.

            Louisa, stojącego w miejscu z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi w szoku ustami.

            - Ha… rry… - wyjąkał, nie zdejmując z niego wzroku. Mimo iż wciąż miał na sobie sukienkę, na jego twarzy nie było już śladów makijażu, więc wyglądał prawie jak zwykły chłopak.

            Jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić i zrobiło mu się gorąco; jego klatka piersiowa nagle zrobiła się jakby za mała i miał wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi. To _dlatego_ nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek poza tymi kilkoma osobami wiedział, kim jest.

            Teraz już jest skończony.

            Nie wiedząc co robić, spojrzał na mamę w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Anne od razu zrozumiała o co mu chodzi, bo podeszła do Louisa i delikatnie wypchnęła go za drzwi.

            - Wybacz, Louis – powiedziała – ale mój syn potrzebuje odrobiny prywatności. – Zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Harry nagle się ożywił, wstał z fotela i zrzucił z siebie sukienkę i wypchany stanik, szybko ubrał się w jeansy, koszulę i swoje wytarte brązowe buty, wziął swoją torbę i ruszył do drzwi.

            - Harry, gdzie idziesz?! – zawołała za nim Anne.

            - Do swojego pokoju, z którego nie mam zamiaru wychodzić przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat – odparł i jak burza wypadł z garderoby, przeszedł między wszystkimi nie rzucając się nikomu w oczy i wyszedł na zewnątrz studia. Cieszył się, że było w miejscu, z którego niedaleko było do przystanku autobusowego.

            Niedługo czekał na typowy, dwupiętrowy londyński autobus, a kiedy do niego wsiadł, usiadł na miejscu najbardziej oddalonym od innych ludzi i zapadł się w fotelu. Nie umiejąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął telefon, żeby napisać do swoich przyjaciół.

***

_Rozmowa grupowa z użytkownikami hstyle, captain_irish i paynetrain._

**hstyle:** już nie żyję

**hstyle:** serio, moje życie się skończyło

**hstyle:** …

**hstyle:** jesteście tu w ogóle?

_Użytkownik paynetrain się rozłączył._

**hstyle:** no dzięki liam za wsparcie

**captain_irish:** nie miej mu tego za złe, jest z sophią

**captain_irish:** pewnie po prostu nie chce żebyśmy im przeszkadzali w ich sexy time

**hstyle:** nie musiałeś mi tego mówić, bo sobie to właśnie wyobraziłem

**hstyle:** fu

**captain_irish:** dobra styles, to czemu nie żyjesz??

**hstyle:** ten louis z którym kręciłem tą reklamę jest TAK PRZYSTOJNY

**captain_irish:** uderzyłeś do niego mam nadzieję??

**hstyle:** no właśnie NIE

**hstyle:** bo widać, że jest w 100% hetero

**captain_irish:** nikt nie jest 100% het

**hstyle:** 95% hetero?

**captain_irish:** lepiej

**captain_irish:** i?

**hstyle:** i nie chciałem do niego uderzać, szczególnie będąc laską

**hstyle:** ale nie o tym chciałem powiedzieć

**hstyle:** tylko o tym że ten MEGA PRZYSTOJNY louis zobaczył mnie potem w garderobie jak już byłem bez makijażu i tego wszystkiego

**hstyle:** no i o to mi chodzi

**hstyle:** już wie że jestem facetem

**hstyle:** i dlatego moje życie jest skończone, bo już na mnie nie spojrzy tak jak patrzył jak byłem dziewczyną

**captain_irish:** …

**captain_irish:** harry, przeczysz samemu sobie

**captain_irish:** najpierw mówisz że nie chcesz do niego uderzać jako dziewczyna a potem żałujesz że nie będziesz mógł do niego uderzyć jako facet

**captain_irish:** ZDECYDUJ SIĘ

**hstyle:** …

**captain_irish:** dobra, sieroto, jesteś już w domu?

**hstyle:** będę za 20min

**captain_irish:** spotkamy się przed drzwiami

_Użytkownik captain_irish się rozłączył._

_Użytkownik hstyle się rozłączył. Rozmowa zakończona._

***

            Niall wyszedł z pokoju Harry’ego i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zszedł na parter, gdzie w salonie czekały Anne i Gemma, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

            - I co?

            - Zasnął – oznajmił Niall, siadając na fotelu. – Ale to go naprawdę przygnębiło.

            - Mogę sobie wyobrazić – mruknęła Gemma do swojego kubka herbaty. – I co teraz z nim zrobić?

            - Zostawić. Sam do siebie dojdzie – stwierdził Irlandczyk.

            W salonie zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko odległym odgłosem radia grającego w kuchni.

            - Spytałam reżysera – zaczęła nagle Anne – jakie jest nazwisko tego chłopaka, więc możecie go sprawdzić w internecie jak chcecie. To Louis Tomlinson.

            Niall i Gemma jakby na komendę wyciągnęli swoje telefony.

            - Aktor teatralny – powiedziała ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna.

            - Zagrał kilka epizodycznych ról w filmach czy serialach, ale związany jest z londyńską sceną – dodał Niall. – Hm, ciekawe. Myślicie, że powinniśmy powiedzieć Harry’emu?

            - Nie. – Anne pokręciła głową. – Lepiej nie zaprzątać mu już tym głowy. Jak sam powiedziałeś, musi dojść do siebie. Nie mąćmy mu.

            Niall i Gemma przytaknęli.

***

            - Zaaayn… - jęknął Louis, leżąc na kanapie przyjaciela z twarzą w poduszce. Jego przyjaciel tylko westchnął i po raz kolejny poklepał go po głowie.

            - Możesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć co się stało czy będziesz tak jęczał przez całą noc? Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale sąsiedzi mogliby odnieść mylne wrażenie…

            Louis oderwał wreszcie twarz od poduszki i rzucił mu spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabijać.

            - Dobrze, Zayn, więc żebyś ty nie odniósł mylnego wrażenia, zrób mi proszę po raz kolejny tą swoją psychoanalizę, okej? Nie, może nie; po prostu dodaj do tego fakt, że dziewczyna, którą według ciebie kochałem całe życie jest _facetem_! Facetem w przebraniu! I co ja mam sobie o tym myśleć?!

            Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

            - To drag queen?

            - NIE MAM KURWA POJĘCIA MALIK!

            - Dobra, dobra, nie unoś się tak – Zayn próbował uspokoić przyjaciela. Westchnął, poprawił sobie włosy i spojrzał na Louisa. – Według mnie to nie jest problem. Harry była dla ciebie czymś prawie że mitycznym, legendarnym. To, że się rozczarujesz w taki czy inny sposób było do przewidzenia… Więc właściwie to nie masz się czym martwić.

            Louis zmienił pozycję na kanapie, tak że siedział po turecku naprzeciw Zayna. Nie patrzył na niego jednak,  tylko na tapicerkę mebla, a w palcach miał jakąś nitkę, która się skądś wypruła.

            - To nie takie proste, Zee – powiedział w końcu, po czym znów zamilkł.

            - Louis, mam propozycję. Może znajdziemy adres tego Harry’ego i po prostu się z nim spotkasz, żeby sobie wszystko raz na zawsze wyjaśnić, co? I będziesz miał święty spokój.

            Chłopak wreszcie na niego spojrzał i tylko pokiwał głową.

            - Okej. – Zayn poczochrał mu włosy. – A teraz się połóż i po prostu śpij. Zaraz ci przyniosę pościel.

            - Dzięki – mruknął Louis, kładąc się z powrotem na kanapie. – Jesteś super, Zayn. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

            - Pewnie zginął.

***

            Punktualnie o dziesiątej rano Louis stał przed drzwiami jednego z wielu domków szeregowych w bardziej oddalonej od centrum dzielnicy Londynu. Było tu spokojnie i cicho, jak na niedzielny poranek przystało. Kiedy obejrzał się przez ramię, zauważył Zayna patrzącego na niego zachęcająco przez szybę jego czarnej Hondy. Odwróciwszy się, zobaczył, że firanka przy oknie kuchennym powiewa, co musiało znaczyć, że ktoś już go zobaczył.

            Dobra. Raz kozie śmierć, nie? Więc zadzwonił do drzwi i czekał.

            Po kilku sekundach otworzyła mu…

            - Harry? – spytał, widząc przed sobą śliczną dziewczynę. Czyżby mu się wczoraj przywidziało? Czy to był tylko efekt przepracowania? Więc jeśli Harry jest jednak dziewczyną, to…

            - Nie, jestem Gemma – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Ale przypuszczam, że chodzi ci o mojego brata.

            _Brat_. Słowo to dźgnęło go niczym miecz, przeszywając jego mózg.

            Jakby na zawołanie ze środka dobiegł ich męski głos.

            - Gems, kto przyszedł?

            - Ktoś do ciebie! – odkrzyknęła mu jego siostra. Serce Louisa było ciężkie w jego piersi, bijąc jak młot.

            Z głębi mieszkania wyszedł chłopak – nie, młody mężczyzna. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie dresowe, co pozostawiało jego klatkę piersiową bardzo nagą (i bardzo wytatuowaną). Jego włosy były spięte w coś, co wyglądało jak fryzura Legolasa.

            Biorąc pod uwagę zszokowany wzrok, jakim go obdarzył, Louis nie miał wątpliwości; to był Harry. Harry-chłopak, nie Harry-Harriet-dziewczyna.

            Louis odchrząknął.

            -  Um, ja… Chciałem z tobą pogadać o tym, właśnie, że… - zaczął się jąkać. Harry wymienił spojrzenia z siostrą, po czym znów popatrzył na niego.

            - Chodźmy do mojego pokoju, przy okazji się ubiorę – powiedział i poszedł, nie oglądając się na niego. Louis podążył za nim, czując na sobie baczny wzrok Gemmy. Weszli na piętro, a potem skierowali się do pierwszych drzwi na lewo.

            Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju chłopaka. Wyglądał normalnie: biurko zawalone książkami i zeszytami, łóżko z pościelą w czarno-białe pasy, jeszcze rozkopaną, jakby dopiero co wstał i jeszcze nie miał czasu pościelić, na ścianach zdjęcia z przyjaciółmi, na podłodze kupka ubrań i wystający spod niej laptop. Typowy pokój typowego studenta; Louis znał to z autopsji.

            Z kupki ubrań Harry wyciągnął jakąś przypadkową koszulkę i założył ją na siebie.

            - Pewnie chcesz pogadać o wczoraj – zauważył, odwracając się z powrotem do niego. Louis tylko pokiwał głową. Nagle czuł się taki… Onieśmielony. Ten chłopak był wyższy od niego, zdecydowanie lepiej zbudowany, i było w nim coś… Sam tego nie potrafił nazwać. – Kiedy byłem mały, przyszedłem razem z mamą do pracy na plan, bo jest makijażystką – zaczął wyjaśniać. – Dziewczynka, która miała z tobą zagrać się rozchorowała, więc postanowiono, że przebiorą mnie, skoro jestem tylko dzieckiem i nikt się nie zorientuje. I wszystko było w porządku, tylko że zachciało im się drugą reklamę kręcić. No i… - Podrapał się po głowie. – Tak wyszło.

            Louis patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę, a potem coś w niego wstąpiło, coś zupełnie do niego niepodobnego. Pchnął zaskoczonego Harry’ego na jego łóżko, a ten nawet nie mógł się poruszyć, kiedy stanął nad nim na czworakach.

            - Muszę się przekonać czy nie jesteś jakimś pieprzonym transwestytą czy kimś takim – powiedział i jednym ruchem ściągnął mu spodnie aż do kolan… I zamarł.

            - Jak widzisz, nie jestem trans, a jeśli masz coś przeciwko takim ludziom, to lepiej żebyś naprawdę się zastanowił nad swoim życiem. – Harry brzmiał na zupełnie spokojnego, pomimo tego, że Louis wciąż gapił się na jego krocze.

            Chłopak przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz; zauważył jego włosy rozsypane na poduszce, koszulkę która się nieco podciągnęła… Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Bardzo.

            Bezwiednie pochylił się nad nim i go pocałował.

            Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, jak miękkie i delikatne są usta Harry’ego, jak gładki jest jego policzek pod jego palcami, ale jednocześnie czuł jego silne ręce przytrzymujące go w pasie, jedną rękę trzymał na jego bicepsie i…

            I co on kurwa najlepszego wyprawia?

            Zszokowany oderwał się od Harry’ego i potykając się o własne nogi zszedł z łóżka. Chłopak wciąż na nim leżał, patrząc na niego nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem, z zaróżowionymi ustami i wciąż ściągniętymi spodniami.

            - Jesteś gejem? – spytał szybko, wciąż nie dowierzając w to, co właśnie zrobił. Jakby wyparł to z siebie.

            Harry wreszcie naciągnął spodnie na tyłek i usiadł na łóżku.

            - Tak – odpowiedział po prostu. – Ale nie przypuszczałem, że ty…

            - Nie jestem pedałem! – wykrzyknął i wybiegł z jego pokoju. Niemal zlatując ze schodów wyleciał z mieszkania, nie patrząc czy ktokolwiek go widział czy nie i wpadł do samochodu Zayna.

            - Jedź! – krzyknął.

            Zayn bez pytania odpalił i ruszył z piskiem opon, i dopiero po chwili, kiedy skręcili już w większą ulicę się odezwał.

            - Zakładam, że nie poszło zbyt dobrze – powiedział, spoglądając na chwilę na Louisa. Jego przyjaciel zsunął się niżej w fotelu.

            - Odbiło mi – powiedział, wyglądając na upokorzonego. – On mi wszystko tak kulturalnie wyjaśnił, a ja… Ja zacząłem go wyzywać od transwestytów i… - Zaciął się, cały czerwony na twarzy.

            - I? – próbował zachęcić go do mówienia Zayn.

            - I wtedy ściągnąłem mu spodnie.

            - Co?

            Louis odwrócił się do okna, żeby jego przyjaciel nie widział jego purpurowej twarzy.

            - Czyli widziałeś jego… o matko! – Zayn zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że zakrawało to na histerię.

            - Patrz na drogę idioto! – krzyknął na niego Louis, chociaż wściekły był tylko na siebie.

            Postanowił zatrzymać dla siebie epizod z pocałunkiem.

***

_Rozmowa grupowa z użytkownikami hstyle, captain_ireland i paynetrain._

**captain_ireland:** harry? nie odzywałeś się dość długo, żyjesz?

**paynetrain:** ej, co się stało? dlaczego o niczym nie wiem? dlaczego czuję się odtrącony?

**captain_ireland:** nie trzeba było się seksować z sophią

**paynetrain:** niall ile mam ci mówić że ‘seksować’ to nie jest słowo??

**captain_ireland:** to jest NEOLOGIZM okej???

**captain_ireland:** harryyyyyyyy

**hstyle:** żyję

**captain_ireland:** i co, już ci lepiej po wczoraj?

**paynetrain:** a co się wczoraj stało?

**captain_ireland:** HARRY KRĘCIŁ TĄ REKLAMĘ I TEN FACET LOUIS BYŁ PRZYSTOJNY ALE DOWIEDZIAŁ SIĘ ŻE HARRY JEST CHŁOPAKIEM I HARRY NIEMA U NIEGO SZANS

**captain_ireland:** nie ma*

**captain_ireland:** jezu payne weź odwiedź archiwum rozmów czasem co

**captain_ireland:** więc harry?

**hstyle:** cóż…

**hstyle:** dziś rano mnie odwiedził…

**captain_ireland:** CO

**paynetrain:** CO??

**hstyle:** i chciał wyjaśnień, więc mu wyjaśniłem dlaczego byłem przebrany za dziewczynę

**hstyle:** …

**hstyle:** i nagle się wkurzył i kazał mi się rozebrać żeby zobaczyć czy nie jestem trans

**hstyle:** rozumiecie?

**captain_ireland:** zbok

**paynetrain:** pewnie i tak jesteś bardziej męski od niego haz

**hstyle:** <3

**captain_ireland:** i co się wtedy stało?

**captain_ireland:** harry minęło 2,5 minuty i nic nie napisałeś, to mnie martwi

**hstyle:** no dobra

**hstyle:** pocałował mnie

**captain_ireland:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**captain_ireland:** MÓWIŁEM ŻE NIE MA OSÓB 100% HETERO

**paynetrain:**  to chyba dobrze, nie?

**hstyle:** biorąc pod uwagę że wybiegł z mojego pokoju krzycząc ‘nie jestem pedałem’…

**hstyle:** nie jest dobrze, liam, jest BARDZO niedobrze

**hstyle:** bo teraz już NIE WIEM co mam sobie myśleć

**captain_ireland:** a dobrze całował

**captain_ireland:**?

**hstyle:** no…

**paynetrain:** ale pamiętaj że cię rozebrał

**paynetrain:** to wciąż jest problemem

**hstyle:** niejedynym liam, niejedynym

**hstyle:** dobra, spadam, bo mama i gems mi się dobijają do pokoju a nie wyszedłem z niego odkąd louis do mnie rano przyszedł

**paynetrain:** jest 22???

**captain_ireland:** nic nie jadłeś???????

**captain_ireland:** btw pozdrów gem ode mnie

**hstyle:** ŁAPY PRECZ OD MOJEJ SIOSTRY NIALL

_Użytkownik hstyle się rozłączył._

**captain_ireland:** skoro się na mnie wydziera jak mówię o gemmie to znaczy że nie jest z nim aż tak źle, co nie?

**paynetrain:** jest ok

_Użytkownik captain_ireland się rozłączył._

_Użytkownik paynetrain się rozłączył. Rozmowa zakończona._

***

            Harry nudził się na zajęciach. Nie dość, że profesor mówił tak monotonnie, że jego mózg nawet nie przetwarzał tych dźwięków na pojedyncze słowa składające się w zdania, to jeszcze facet w ogóle nie umiał obsługiwać komputera i miał wielki problem z włączeniem filmiku na youtube.

            On naprawdę nie chciał tu siedzieć. Ale było to lepsze niż siedzenie w pokoju z zasłoniętymi roletami i wracanie myślami do tego momentu, kiedy Louis go pocałował… No i zdecydowanie lepsze, niż wracanie myślami do tego, co potem powiedział. W końcu minął już prawie miesiąc od tego incydentu, powinien o tym wreszcie zapomnieć.

            - O, udało się! – oznajmił z pewnym niedowierzaniem profesor. – O nie, reklama – powiedział po chwili z rozczarowaniem, a wszyscy studenci wydali z siebie zbiorowe westchnienie. Jeszcze tego im brakowało.

            Reklama się załadowała i było to dla Harry’ego jak kopniak w brzuch. I nie tylko dlatego, że zobaczył na tej reklamie Louisa; był tam on, w makijażu i sukience. Już miał pomyśleć coś w stylu _moje życie jest skończone_ , ale kiedy rozejrzał się wokół, nikt nie patrzył na niego. Jakieś dziewczyny za nim komentowały, jaki to przystojny jest ten facet (tego Harry’emu nie trzeba było akurat powtarzać), a chłopcy obok narzekali, że jest dopiero pierwsza połowa listopada, a oni zaczęli już puszczać reklamy świąteczne.

            I oczywiście, kiedy zaczynało już być fajnie, dostał sms.

**TEN IDIOTA HORAN** (1:23PM)

_Jaka z ciebie ślicznotka, styles!! hahah żartuję ofc ale tak na serio to całkiem fajnie wyszedłeś, nie dziwię się temu louisowi_

            Harry skupił swój morderczy wzrok na tyle głowy Nialla, który siedział kilka rzędów przed nim z zagraniczną studentką o imieniu Barbara. Był mu jednak wdzięczny za to, że nie wygadał nikomu i nie zdradził się zachowaniem; wtedy byłoby źle. Ale przecież Niall taki nie jest, nie miał się o co martwić.

            Filmik, który chciał im pokazać profesor właśnie się zaczął, więc chłopak miał na czym skupić swoją uwagę. Wolał, żeby to było cokolwiek; naprawdę cokolwiek, tylko nie Louis.

***

            Piątkowy wieczór, a Harry siedział w swoim pokoju i grał w tetrisa na telefonie. Obok niego leżała książka, którą powinien był już dawno przeczytać, ale jakoś nie umiał się do tego zabrać.

            Nagle jego grę przerwało wibrowanie i pojawienie się na ekranie zdjęcia Nialla z piwem w ręku. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odebrał.

            - Ej, Harry, jest sprawa – powiedział zamiast powitania Irlandczyk. – No bo wiesz że mieliśmy iść jutro z Liamem na podwójną randkę, nie?

            Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Nic takiego sobie nie przypominał.

            - Nie? Czekaj, moment, idziesz na randkę z moją siostrą?! – przeraził się, kiedy to do niego dotarło.

            - Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko Niall. – Nie, idę z Barbs. Co ty masz taką obsesję? – Ofuknął go. – Mniejsza o to, dzwonię, bo chyba robi nam się z tego wyjście grupowe, no i pytanie do ciebie, czy nie chciałbyś z nami pójść jutro do kina.

            - Na co?

            - Na _Igrzyska śmierci_ oczywiście! W sensie, na _Kosogłosa_. To co? Chyba go jeszcze nie widziałeś.

            Harry przygryzł wargę w zastanowieniu. Nie miał ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, lepiej byłoby mu polenić się przed telewizorem oglądając _Przyjaciół_ na Netfliksie, ale stwierdził, że może nawet lepiej mu to zrobi.

            - Okej. A czemu to wyjście grupowe?

            - Jacyś koledzy Barbary chcieli też iść, więc zadzwoniłem do ciebie. Dzięki, Haz, do zobaczenia! – pożegnał się i rozłączył. Harry oczywiście musiał zadzwonić do niego jeszcze raz, żeby zapytać o której mają seans i do którego kina idą, ale na koniec był nawet zadowolony.

            Będzie fajnie, pomyślał.

***

            Kiedy Barbara zaproponowała mu wyjście grupowe, Zayn był zaskoczony, ale z chęcią je przyjął. Jako że oboje byli początkującymi modelami z tej samej agencji, spotkali się już kilka razy i pracowali razem przy dwóch sesjach, ale nie byli w aż tak przyjaznych stosunkach. Dopiero potem mu wyjaśniła, że chłopak z którym się spotyka ma nieco samotnego przyjaciela, a ona wie, że Zayn również jest samotny, więc czemu by się nie spotkali. Żeby nie wyglądało to podejrzanie, powiedziała mu, że ma jeszcze kogoś ze sobą wziąć.

            I miał wziąć ze sobą Louisa, tylko że okazało się, że musiał stawić się na dodatkową próbę przed najnowszym spektaklem, więc został sam.

            _Poległem na całej linii_ , pomyślał, czekając przed kinem na jakąś grupę ludzi w której będzie mógł zobaczyć znajomą twarz. Po kilku minutach się zjawiła; Barbara przyszła z chłopakiem z farbowanymi na blond włosami i irlandzkim akcentem i drugą parą, która wyglądała niczym David i Victoria Beckhamowie. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że szedł za nimi jeszcze jeden chłopak o nieco niepewnej minie.

            - Tommo nie mógł przyjść – powiedział, kiedy przywitał się z Barbarą. – Coś mu wypadło – wyjaśnił oględnie.

            Dziewczyna przedstawiła mu wtedy wszystkich. Jej chłopak (a może i jeszcze nie) miał na imię Niall, druga para to Liam i Sophia, a chłopak za nimi to Harry. W pewnym sensie wydawał się Zaynowi znajomy, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd mógłby go znać… Może po prostu kiedyś zobaczył go na uniwersytecie albo gdzieś.

            Cała grupa skierowała się po bilety, a potem na salę. Akurat kiedy weszli, zaczęły się reklamy; rozsiedli się na swoich miejscach, Zayn próbował zagadać do Harry’ego, który okazał się być bardzo miłt, tylko po prostu nie w nastroju i jakoś ten czas mijał.

            Aż nie pokazali tej świątecznej reklamy w której wystąpił Louis.

            Harry nagle pobladł, oparł głowę na dłoni, a włosy zasłoniły mu twarz. Drugą rękę zaciskał na kolanie i siedział niewiarygodnie nieruchomo.

            Och. Znajoma twarz. Harry. Zayn spojrzał na ekran, a potem na chłopaka.

            To ma sens.

            - Hej, Zayn – powiedziała Barbara z drugiej strony. – To jest ten twój przyjaciel, Tommo, nie?

            - Mhm – potwierdził i kątem oka zobaczył, jak Niall i Liam rzucają sobie znaczące spojrzenia. Z drugiej strony, kiedy spojrzał na Harry’ego, ten wyglądał jakby zaraz miał sobie zmiażdżyć kolano. – Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytał.

            Chłopak na niego spojrzał, blady jak ściana, wyglądając, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.

            - Chyba muszę iść do łazienki – oznajmił i prawie że wybiegł z sali.

            Zayn nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zwykłe wyjście do kina może pójść tak źle i stać się słownikową definicją _niezręczności_.

***

            Harry ochlapał sobie twarz zimną wodą, a jak to nie pomogło, to ochlapał sobie jeszcze kark, a potem zrobił to jeszcze raz.

            Nie mogło być gorzej.

            Nie powinien w ogóle wychodzić z domu, nie powinien ufać Niallowi. Ale on chyba też nie wiedział… A może wiedział? Nie, chyba nie… Jedyną dobrą rzeczą było to, że sam Louis nie przyszedł; to dopiero byłoby niezręczne.

            Jakby już nie było niezręcznie.

            Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech; musiał się uspokoić. I spokojnie iść z powrotem do sali, zobaczyć film i jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócić do domu. Tak, to był dobry plan.

            Więc wytarł się i tak zrobił. Widział, jak niezręcznie było siedzieć Zaynowi przy nim i czuł się tak samo; na całe szczęście oboje skupili się na filmie i część z tego odeszła.

            - Harry, idziesz z nami na pizzę? – spytał Liam, kiedy po zakończonym seansie wyszli z sali kinowej.

            - Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział grzecznie chłopak. – Wolałbym wrócić do domu, nie czuję się najlepiej.

            - Ja też spasuję – powiedział Zayn.

            Reszta pożegnała się więc z nimi, zostawiając tę dwójkę samą sobie.

            - Jak wracasz? – zapytał Zayn.

            - Chyba autobusem – odparł  Harry.

            - Mogę cię podwieźć – zaproponował mulat, wyciągając z kieszeni kluczyki. – Poza tym chyba musimy pogadać.

            Harry z niepewnością pokiwał głową i poszedł za Zaynem na parking. Gdy wsiedli do samochodu, jego właściciel się odezwał.

            - Mały ten świat.

            Harry nie odpowiedział.

            - Louis naprawdę przeżył to, że nie jesteś dziewczyną. – Odpalił silnik i zaczął wyjeżdżać z parkingu. - Znam go od małego i wiem, że przez całe życie gdzieś w jego głowie istniała wizja tej idealnej dziewczyny, ciebie. – Rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie. – Musiał cię zobaczyć, żeby raz na zawsze usunąć ten ideał ze swojej głowy.

            - Cóż, w takim razie pocałunek też był na pożegnanie?

            - Co?! – Zayn wydawał się być zszokowany.

            - Och, czyli nie wiedziałeś. – Harry’emu było już wszystko obojętne, jeśli miał być szczery. Jego życie posypało się przez tą reklamę, bo jak nie martwił się, że go ludzie rozpoznają, to myślał o przystojnym, fantastycznie całującym Louisie do którego z pewnością zaczął coś czuć, ale to nigdy nie będzie odwzajemnione.

            - Ten skończony… Ugh! – Zayn walnął rękami o kierownicę. – Cholera, do tego studiuję psychologię, powinienem się domyślić, że o to chodziło, tak dziwnie się zachowywał od tego czasu…

            - Nie obwiniaj się, nie jesteś przecież jasnowidzem – powiedział pocieszająco Harry. – Poza tym, to ty go wtedy do mnie przywiozłeś, prawda? Nie spytałeś mnie teraz, gdzie mieszkam – zauważył. Zayn się roześmiał.

            - Fakt – przyznał. – Wiesz, Harry, jesteś naprawdę w porządku. Będę musiał Louisowi nieźle skopać tyłek.

***

            Louis był zażenowany tym, co właśnie robił. Bo okłamał Zayna że ma próbę i dlatego nie poszedł z nim do kina, a tak naprawdę siedział w łóżku z komputerem na kolanach i w karcie incognito przeglądał strony typu „10 oznak że jesteś gejem” albo „Gej? Okej!”.

              _To żałosne_ , pomyślał. Ale co mógł innego zrobić, skoro dotarło do niego, że pomimo płci Harry’ego nie jest w stanie się odkochać?

            To było naprawdę żałosne co teraz robił, bo przecież i tak w życiu nie będzie miał odwagi, żeby ponownie się z Harrym spotkać i powiedzieć „Hej, wiesz co, jednak cię kocham, zostań moim chłopakiem. Ale najlepiej tak, żeby się nikt nie dowiedział, bo w sumie to jestem aktorem no i średnio by było gdyby się nagle okazało że jestem gejem”.

            Sam nie wiedział czego chce, taka jest prawda.

            Jego telefon zawibrował, przerywając mu w środku jakiegoś artykułu. Znalazł tam wiadomość od Zayna który pytał, czy już wrócił do domu po próbie. Louis sprawdził godzinę; było przed 22. Stwierdził, że jeśli powie że tak, nie zniszczy to jego wersji wydarzeń, więc tak też odpisał. Nie dostał sms-a zwrotnego od Zayna, więc wrócił do czytania.

            Kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi zorientował się, o co chodziło jego przyjacielowi i szybko zamknął przeglądarkę, a potem wyłączył komputer i pobiegł otworzyć.

            - Louis. – Zayn wyglądał na wściekłego, kiedy wpadł do środka. Co się mogło stać? Dowiedział się, że go okłamał?

            - Cześć Zaynie – przywitał się milutko Louis zamykając za nim drzwi. – Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? Chcesz ponarzekać na film? Może zrobić ci herbaty albo…

            - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć, że pocałowałeś Harry’ego? Przez to nie wiedziałem co ci jest przez ten cały czas, a tak to bym ci mógł pomóc!

            - Zayn, gdyby to było takie łatwe, to nie musiałbym przeewaluować mojego całego życia! – wykrzyknął na swoją obronę, po czym zamilkł na chwilę, wpatrując się w przyjaciela. – Moment. Co ty powiedziałeś? – Jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. – Skąd wiesz, że pocałowałem Harry’ego?

            - Och, spotkałem go dzisiaj. Bardzo sympatyczny chłopak – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic zdejmując płaszcz.

            - Spotkałeś go?! – głos Louisa podwyższył się o oktawę. Bardzo męsko. – To znaczy że rozpoznałeś go na ulicy i tak po prostu podszedłeś?!

            Zayn westchnął, siadając na kanapie.

            - Tak, bo to jest rzecz, którą z pewnością bym zrobił, Louis. Więc co wcześniej mówiłeś o tej herbacie?

            - Zayn! – wykrzyknął Louis klękając przed nim. – Zaraz ci ją zrobię tylko proszę, proszę, powiedz mi o co chodzi!

            - Bardzo się przejmujesz tym Harrym, co? – powiedział cicho Zayn. – Chociaż zarzekałeś się, że po tej wizycie przecinasz wszystkie wiążące cię z nim więzi i już raz na zawsze się od niego uwalniasz.

            Louis spuścił wzrok i wpatrzył się we własne kolana.

            - To przyjaciel tego chłopaka od Barbary, był z nami w kinie. Nawet się nie zorientowałem że to on, dopóki przed filmem nie wyświetlili tej waszej reklamy.

            Kiedy przez dłuższy czas Louis się nie odzywał ani nie podnosił spojrzenia, Zayn zszedł z kanapy i przykucnął obok niego. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zmusił do popatrzenia na siebie.

            - Wciąż jesteś w nim zakochany, prawda? Wiesz że to chłopak, a i tak go kochasz.

            Louis bez słowa przytulił się do Zayna.

            - Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć – odezwał się wreszcie, gdy upłynęło kilka minut podczas których Zayn jedynie gładził jego plecy w pocieszającym geście. – Bałem się. Tak cholernie się bałem, Zayn…

            - To zrozumiałe.

            - I co ja mam teraz zrobić?

            Mulat chwycił go za ramiona i odsunął od siebie; Louis wyglądał na bliskiego płaczu.

            - Porozmawiać z nim. Przeprosić za swoje zachowanie wtedy, kiedy go odwiedziłeś. Wyznać mu swoje uczucia.

            - Jakby to było takie proste – żachnął się Louis. Zayn pokręcił głową.

            - Nie możesz tego tak zostawić. Louis, to naprawdę miły chłopak. I… chyba czuje do ciebie to samo. Nie jestem pewien, ale póki nic mu nie powiesz, nie zyskasz pewności. _Wiem_ , że to trudne – powiedział szybko, bo Louis chciał znów protestować – ale musisz to zrobić. Nie tyle dla niego, co dla siebie.

            Chłopak odwrócił wzrok i milczał. Zayn wstał z podłogi i skierował się do kuchni; po chwili Louis usłyszał, jak zapala gaz i stawia nań czajnik. Chciało mu się śmiać; to było _tak_ angielskie. Jednocześnie chciało mu się płakać. Nie chciał tego robić. Nie był gotowy.

            Wiedział jednak, że jeśli będzie tak sobie mówił, to nigdy tego nie zrobi.

            - Zayn? – zawołał.

            - Hm? – Sylwetka jego przyjaciela pojawiła się w drzwiach.

            - Zawieziesz mnie jutro do Harry’ego?

***

            Harry wstał w tę niedzielę zdecydowanie za wcześnie. W nocy nie spał za dobrze, więc nie było sensu żeby kłaść się do łóżka z powrotem o tej siódmej. Zrobił sobie więc herbatę, wziął książkę i zaczął czytać. Tak mu zleciało aż do mniej-więcej w pół do dziewiątej, kiedy postanowił zrobić śniadanie dla mamy i siostry. Miał czas, więc zaczął przygotowywać naleśniki, co było przy okazji zajęciem zajmującym czas.

            Zanim zdążył wyłożyć ciasto na patelnię na pierwszą partię, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zastanawiając się kto to może być poszedł otworzyć.

            Oczywiście nie spodziewał się tam Louisa.

            - Mogę wejść na chwilę?

            Chłopak brzmiał na niepewnego, zestresowanego… I nie patrzył Harry’emu w oczy.

            _Skruszony_. To jest to słowo.

            - Zapraszam – powiedział grzecznie Harry i zaprowadził go do kuchni. Gdzie wskazał mu, że ma usiąść przy stole, ale ten pokręcił głową.

            - Harry, naprawdę muszę cię przeprosić. Wiem, że minęło już tyle czasu, ale naprawdę mi przykro za to co zrobiłem i za to co powiedziałem. Nawet nie wiem za co bardziej. Coś mi odbiło, ale to mnie nie usprawiedliwia. – Objął się ramionami; wciąż na niego nie patrzył. – Nigdy nie miałem nic przeciwko osobom trans, nigdy nie miałem nic przeciwko gejom, bo przecież mój najlepszy przyjaciel nim jest, ale po prostu te wszystkie uczucia mnie przytłoczyły. – Louis wreszcie podniósł wzrok. – Harry, przez te piętnaście lat cały czas cię kochałem. I potrzebowałem naprawdę dużo czasu, żeby zorientować się, że te uczucia mi nie miną, nawet jeśli jesteś chłopakiem, a ja nigdy nawet nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, że mogę być zainteresowany mężczyzną. Kocham cię. Nie wiem, co zrobisz z tą informacją, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedział.

            Harry patrzył na niego; po prostu patrzył. To przemówienie Louisa wywołało w nim… nie nazwałby tego burzą uczuć, bardziej wirem. Był zaskoczony skruchą chłopaka, jego szczerością i treścią jego wyznania. Kiedy przepraszał za swoje słowa czuł ulgę. Gdy powiedział, że go kocha…

            No cóż, jego serce jakby dostało własnego rozumu i chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi.

            Louis odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Harry wciąż milczał. Po chwili chłopak położył mu swoją zimną dłoń na jego policzku, żeby ten na niego spojrzał.

            - Chciałbyś… chciałbyś może spróbować? – spytał Harry.

            - Czego?

            - Bycia ze mną. Żebym ja też mógł się w tobie zakochać.

            W oczach Louisa pojawiły się łzy, a kąciki ust zaczęły delikatnie wyginać się ku górze. Wierzchem dłoni chłopak otarł sobie oczy i pokiwał głową.

            - Chętnie.


	2. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takie krótkie coś, co postanowiłam zawrzeć osobno, bo jakoś nie pasowało mi do samego shota, tylko bardziej jako dodatek/epilog. Mam nadzieję, że nie zniszczyłam tym shota ani nic i że się wam spodoba :)

            W szkole Louis nie był orłem; nie lubił przyswajać wiedzy, nie robił zadań domowych, nie przykładał się do niczego poza kółkiem teatralnym. Teraz jednak z fascynacją się uczył.

            Uczył się przytulania; tym razem on był mniejszy i to jego Harry otaczał ramionami, zamykał w uścisku. On za to mógł się na nim oprzeć, położyć głowę na jego ramieniu, przytulić do szerokiej klatki piersiowej. Mógł skulić się u jego boku kiedy siedzieli na kanapie oglądając jakiś film i wpasować się, jak jeden kawałek układanki w drugi.

            Uczył się trzymania za rękę; dłoń Harry’ego była większa, jego palce były dłuższe, ale jakimś cudem idealnie pasowała do tej Louisa. Zwykle była zimna, ale dzięki temu Louis mógł ją ogrzewać swoją, przekazywać trochę swojego ciepła. Wciąż stresujące było dla niego robienie tego w miejscach publicznych, ale Harry nie naciskał; on sam to inicjował, by udowodnić sobie, że to nic złego.

            Uczył się pocałunków; pierwszy raz musiał stawać na palcach, ale było w tym coś satysfakcjonującego. Mógł się wtedy bardziej do niego zbliżyć. Uwielbiał wtedy bawić się jego włosami, długimi lokami, które były tak miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku. A jego usta? Marzenie. Zaczątki zarostu drapały go w policzki, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

            Uczył się mówienia „mój chłopak”; z początku było to trudne, ale z czasem zaczął się przyzwyczajać, stawało się to dla niego normą. Nie mógł przecież się tego wstydzić.

            Uczył się miłości do mężczyzny, która wcale nie różniła się od żadnej innej miłości.

***

            Dwudziestego ósmego grudnia miała miejsce wielka premiera w Teatrze Księcia Edwarda. Louis był po równi stremowany i podekscytowany; mimo że nie miał głównej roli, uważał, że jego partia była niesamowita, więc tak też starał się ją zagrać.

            Sala była pełna po brzegi – bilety wyprzedały się już kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Na scenie wszyscy aktorzy dawali z siebie wszystko, czym zasłużyli sobie na długie owacje na stojąco. Żałował tylko, że na widowni nie było Harry’ego, który prawdopodobnie i tak nie będzie miał szansy zobaczenia tego spektaklu, bo biletów na jakikolwiek termin już nie było.

            Mimo że w garderobie wszyscy byli w radosnym nastroju, on był nieco przygnębiony.

            Po pomieszczeniu rozległo się pukanie i w drzwiach pojawiła się dziewczyna z obsługi teatru.

            - Louis, ktoś bardzo się domaga, żeby się z tobą spotkać. Mówi, że powinniśmy go wpuścić, bo jest twoim chłopakiem, więc…

            Nie dał jej dokończyć, bo ku zdziwieniom innych aktorów wybiegł z garderoby jakby się paliło i jak najszybciej dotarł do drzwi za kulisy. Stał w nich ochroniarz, zasłaniając je całym sobą, a przed nim stał nie kto inny jak Harry, próbujący mu coś wytłumaczyć.

            - Hej, Alberto! – zawołał Louis. Ochroniarz się odwrócił. – On jest w porządku. Ręczę za niego.

            Mężczyzna zmierzył go tylko wzrokiem, po czym wzruszył ramionami i zrobił krok w bok, by przepuścić Harry’ego w drzwiach. Chłopak przeszedł obok niego nieco strachliwie, ale potem się rozluźnił. Louis zauważył, że w ręce trzyma bukiet kwiatów.

            - Cześć – powiedział po prostu Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się do niego.

            - Cześć – odpowiedział, po czym wskazał na kwiaty. – Co to?

            - A, to. – Harry uniósł bukiet, jakby dopiero teraz sobie o nim przypomniał. Nie był on w najlepszym stanie; było widać, że chłopak długo trzymał go w rękach. – Nie mogłem cię zobaczyć na scenie, ale pewnie byłeś świetny, więc ci to przyniosłem. Ale teraz nie wygląda najlepiej i…

            Louis wyciągnął ręce i wziął od niego bukiet. Właściwie był to jeden kwiat, słonecznik, otoczony różnymi liśćmi, zawinięty w błękitny papier. Żółte płatki zaczęły brązowieć na brzegach i skręcać się, a sama łodyżka dziwnie się pochyliła, ale dla Louisa w tym momencie nie było piękniejszej rzeczy.

            - Dziękuję, Harry – powiedział z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem, a potem wspiął się na palce i pocałował go w policzek. Kiedy zrobił z powrotem krok w tył, na twarzy Harry’ego jawiło się coś, co można było nazwać _dumą_.

            Louis też był z siebie dumny.

            - Zaraz idziemy z całą ekipą świętować premierę, przyłączysz się?

            Harry się wahał.

            - Nie jestem aktorem.

            - Ale zagrałeś w dwóch reklamach.

            - Inni aktorzy mnie nie polubią.

            - Nie widzę powodów, dla których mieliby to zrobić.

            Przez chwilę oboje milczeli. W końcu Louis przerwał ciszę.

            - Chcesz iść z nami?

            Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego złagodniał, kiedy pokiwał głową.

            - Chętnie.


End file.
